httydfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Иккинг Кровожадный Карасик III
Иккинг Кровожадный Карасик III (Англ. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III) -''' Главный протагонист всех фильмов и сериалов мультипликационной вселенной: "Как Приручить Дракона". Сын могучего вождя племени викингов Стоика Обширного. В противоположность своему отцу и остальным викингам, он слаб физически, но умен и, несмотря на тщедушный вид, умеет бороться со страхом, что часто ему помогало. ''Способности'' Иккинг - прирожденный изобретатель, конструктор и хороший мастер, также обладает неплохими навыками фехтования. ''Биография'' ''Ранняя жизнь'' Около пятнадцати лет до событий первого фильма преждевременно родился ребенок в доме Стоика Обширного и его жены Валки. Хотя мама боялась, что Иккинг не выживет, Стоик был уверен, что он будет расти сильным и Иккинг действительно рос. Когда он был еще ребенком, Валка сшила ему игрушку-дракона с его именем, вышитым сбоку. Тогда же Стоик подарил ему маленький топор, чтобы он смог начать тренировки, к большому огорчению его матери. Однажды ночью дракон известный как Шторморез ворвался в их дом, нашел маленького Иккинга в колыбели. Валка бросилась к нему на помощь, но обнаружила дракона, с любопытством играющего с Иккингом, ребенок восторженно хихикал, доказывая, что вера Валки в драконов была не напрасной. Шторморез был поражен, когда он заметил присутствие Валки, и случайно задел подбородок Иккинга когтем крыла, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в ее сторону. Ворвавшийся в дом Стоик бросился на дракона, чтобы защитить жену и сына. Он и дракон начали бороться друг с другом, в результате дом сгорел, а Валку похитил дракон, оставив Стоика с разбитым сердцем. Этот опыт отразился на Иккинге, у него появился глубокий страх перед драконами, настолько, что он бросил игрушку, что его мама сделала для него в тот день океан, когда он и его отец были на рыбалке. Стоик стал чрезмерно опекать своего сына. В то время, как Валка устанавливала прочную связь со Шторморезом, которого она назвала Грозокрыл, Иккинг и все остальные на Олухе, думали, что ее съели драконы. [[Как приручить дракона|Как приручить дракона]] В начале фильма, во время очередного драконьего рейда, Иккинг не теряет надежду стать викингом, похожим на тех, что воюют с драконами. Работая в кузнице, он смастерил механизм, позволяющий сбивать драконов на больших расстояниях. Иккинг решает попробовать сбить легендарного дракона - Ночную Фурию. И у него получается! Однако он ослушался приказа своего отца, поэтому опозоренного на глазах у всех жителей деревни Иккинга отводят обратно в дом. Но он знает, что Ночная Фурия точно сбита, и лежит где-то в лесу, поэтому Иккинг решается в одиночку найти дракона и принести его сердце отцу. Иккинг нашел дракона, но несмотря на его стремление проявить себя в обществе как великий убийца драконов, мальчик не смог его убить, увидев страх в его глазах. В это же время Стоик собирает людей, чтобы раз и навсегда уничтожить драконью угрозу: найти и разрушить гнездо. Когда он возвращается домой в ту ночь, Стоик говорит сыну, что он может присоединиться к драконьим тренировкам, не зная, что Иккинг изменил свое мнение о драконах. Иккингу не оставили выбора, поэтому рано утром на следующий день он приходит на арену, где его ждут, чтобы научить сражаться и убивать драконов. Первое время Иккинг не справляется с поставленными задачами и только все портит, однако, после того как ему удалось сблизиться с Ночной Фурией, которую он называет Беззубиком, он узнает о драконьих слабостях, таких как: драконья мята, почухивания возле шеи и угри. Параллельно Иккинг пытается сделать Беззубику новый элерон, так как при падении он повредил хвост и теперь не может самостоятельно летать. Остальные викинги, особенно Астрид Хофферсон, обращают внимание на внезапно возросшее мастерство Иккинга, его успехи, а также необъяснимые отлучки после тренировок. В конце концов, после того, как Иккинга выбирают для финального экзамена - убийства дракона, Астрид следует за ним и обнаруживает Беззубика. Она убегает, чтобы сказать другим викингам, но Иккинг и Беззубик останавливают ее. Иккинг хочет, чтоб Астрид поняла, что драконы могут быть безобидными и приглашает Астрид полетать. Во время этого полета, Иккинг обнаруживает драконье гнездо, которое его отец пытается найти и уничтожить. Когда они приземляются, Иккингу удается убедить Астрид никому не рассказывать обо всем, что произошло, показывая, насколько он предан своему дракону. На следующий день Иккинг обязан побороть и убить Ужасное Чудовище в рамках своего заключительного экзамена. Он хочет переубедить присутствующих викингов, пытаясь приручить Ужасное Чудовище, но Стоик не разделяет взглядов своего сына и ударяет молотом по прутьям, которые образуют "крышу" арены. Дракон моментально реагирует на громкий звук и пытается убить Иккинга. Беззубик, услышав крик своего всадника, пытается выбраться из оврага, где он был надежно спрятан. Прибыв на арену, Беззубик распугивает викингов и начинает драться с Ужасным Чудовищем, чтобы защитить Иккинга. Однако присутствующие быстро оправляются и набрасываются на обоих драконов. Ужасное Чудовище уводят, а Беззубика заковывают. Хотя Иккинг пытается объяснить, почему он пошел против образа жизни викингов и подружился с драконом, его отец отказывается слушать, и отрекается от сына. Стоик использует Беззубика, чтобы найти дорогу к гнезду драконов. Как только взрослые викинги уплывают, Астрид пытается утешить Иккинга. Она, наконец, спрашивает его, что он собирается делать, на что он скажет "что-то сумасшедшее". Астрид собирает сокурсников на арене, а Иккинг выводит перед ними Ужасное Чудовище и остальных драконов, которых держали на арене, и учит других подростков держаться на спине дракона. В то время как Викинги пытаются бороться против Красной Смерти, Иккинг и его команда влетают на поле боя. Иккинг отправляется на горящий корабль, где Беззубик пытается освободиться, но Красная смерть разрушает корабль и тот тонет, потянув Иккинга с Беззубиком на дно. Неожиданно Стоик ныряет в море, чтоб освободить Ночную Фурию из цепей. Беззубик вытаскивает обоих из воды и зовет Иккинга. Стоик извиняется перед сыном за то, что не слушал его. Он по-прежнему говорит, что ему не обязательно участвовать в битве,но Иккинг цитирует коронную фразу своего отца: "мы-Викинги, а это работка опасная". В ответ на знакомые слова, Стоик говорит Иккингу, как он горд, что у него есть такой сын. Иккинг и Беззубик улетают, чтобы противостоять Красной смерти. Вскоре огромный дракон следует за ними в облака, где у Фурии явное преимущество в маскировке и скорости. Иккингу удается убить Красную смерть-поджег ее газ, когда дракон в очередной раз попытался выстрелить. Во время боя у Беззубика загорелся протез хвоста, так как они пытались увернуться от горящего тела Красной смерти. Гигантский дракон падает на землю, вызывая взрыв при ударе. В своей отчаянной попытке избежать огня, Беззубик летит вверх, но его протез окончательно сгорает и ему не удается совершить маневр. Ударяясь о булаву на хвосте Красной смерти Иккинг теряет сознание и падает вниз, Беззубик летит за всадником и спасает его, но от взрыва и огня Иккинг теряет часть левой ноги. Стоик искренне извиняется перед Беззубиком, и глубоко благодарит дракона за спасение своего сына. [[Дар Ночной фурии|Дар Ночной Фурии]] После того, как Беззубик разбудил Иккинга, прыгая по крыше, Иккинг схватил свой шлем, и они отправились практиковать трюк, над которым они работали в течение некоторого времени. Трюк удается и Иккинг решает возвращаться домой. По пути домой Иккинг с Беззубиком натыкаются на драконов, летящих в противоположную от Олуха сторону. Какой-то дракон задел лапой шлем Иккинга и тот падает в океан. Беззубик немедля пикирует, чтобы поднять шлем, но Иккинг останавливает его, чтобы вернуться на Олух и выяснить, что происходит. После того, как на собрании в большом зале викинги обсудили, что делать, ведь их драконы улетели, Иккинг поддерживает идею Астрид придумать новые традиции и отвлечь жителей деревни от печали. Но Задирака говорит: "Тебе-то хорошо, твой дракон без тебе никуда не улетит", это заставляет Иккинга задуматься и всю ночь он мастерит для Беззубика новый хвостовой протез. На следующее утро, после того, как элерон закончен, Иккинг прикрепляет его на хвост Беззубика, несмотря на сохраняющиеся опасения, что дракон может не вернуться. Затем он печально смотрит, как Беззубик улетает. Несколько дней спустя, Иккинг замечает странное поведение Рыбьенога, который вез рыбу в свой сарай, где Сарделька была тайно прикована. Как только Иккинг открывает двери, Сарделька вырывается на свободу и случайно захватывает Иккинга с собой. Иккинг попадет на остров, где он обнаруживает, что драконы улетели сюда, чтобы отложить свои яйца. Не найдя Беззубика на острове, он решает позволить драконам наслаждаться собственным праздником. Решив, что пора возвращаться домой, он уговаривает Кривоклыка, отвезти его обратно на Олух, но и другие драконы решают последовать за ними. Однако малыши не могут преодолеть сильный ветер, и тогда Иккинг вспоминает о разбитом корабле недалеко отсюда и у него созревает план. В большом зале, когда все собрались праздновать вместе со своими драконами, Иккинг получает поцелуй от Астрид в качестве благодарности за возвращение драконов. В это время в зал пробирается Беззубик, ища взглядом Иккинга. Когда Астрид разворачивает Иккинга к Беззубику, тот бежит навстречу и Иккинг обнимает дракона, говоря чтоб тот больше никогда так не делал. Иккинг замечает инородный предмет во рту Беззубика. Этим предметом оказывается шлем, который Беззубик любезно надел на голову Иккинга, оставляя на всаднике свои слюни. На следующее утро Иккинг просыпается и обнаруживает Беззубика, который притащил свой старый хвост и седло. Иккинг пытается залезть на дракона, но последний не позволяет. Иккинг в растерянности смотрит на Беззубика и тогда Ночная Фурия ломает новый хвост и отбрасывает его. Иккинг надевает на Беззубика старое седло и прикрепляет старый протез. Короткометражка заканчивается на утреннем полете. [[Как приручить Дракона 2|Как приручить Дракона 2]] Иккинг и Беззубик путешествуют в очень дальние края на неизведанные территории, чтобы нарисовать карту, но также использует это в качестве причины, чтобы избежать своего отца. Стоик считает, что Иккинг готов, чтобы стать его преемником на посту вождя. Это давит на Иккинга, потому что он не думает, что полностью готов к принятию такой большой ответственности. Он и Беззубик совершают аварийную посадку на новом острове, который Иккинг называет островом "Зудящей подмышки". Вскоре Астрид и Громгильда догоняют дуэт. В размышлениях Иккинг замечает что-то на горизонте и решает подлететь и разведать. Они находят разрушенный форт Эрета, и он рассказывает им про Драго Блудвиста и про драконью армии. Всадникам удается сбежать от мужчины и они возвращаются на Олух. Когда они прибывают, Иккинг сообщает отцу о Драго Блудвисте, и Стоик быстро приказывает запереть драконьи стойла и готовиться викингам, чтобы укрепить и защитить остров от "сумасшедшего", но Иккинг говорит, что должен быть другой выход помимо войны. Его отец одергивает его, но Иккинг не слушает и сбегает чтобы самому разыскать Драго, Астрид летит за ним. Иккинг снова находит Эрета, и говорит ему, что он хочет встретиться с Драго, потому что он может изменить его мнение о драконах, но Стоик, Плевака и другие всадники догоняют их и Стоик рассказывает Иккингу о его давней встрече с Драго. Но даже после рассказа Стоика Иккинг упрямо стоит на своем. Он покидает корабль. Иккинг летит над облаками, думает над изречения своего отца и яростно кричит в воздухе. Беззубик волнуется за своего друга, но Иккинг обещает, что защитит его несмотря ни на что. Вдруг возникает фигура, и Иккинг думает, что это снова его отец, но обнаруживает таинственного всадника, который позже оказывается его потерянной матерью. Иккинг удивляется тому, что Валка выжила и не вернулась на Олух после всех этих лет. Валка рассказывает историю ее встречи с Грозокрылом и объясняет, что думала, что для них будет безопаснее без нее. Позже Иккинг отправляется вместе со своей матерью "на обед". Валка изучает костюм и карту своего сына и просит прощения, что не присутствовала в его жизни. Иккинг прощает ее и дает ей второй шанс. Позже Иккинг обнаруживает, что Валка не имеет намерения поговорить с Драго и в очередной раз решает сделать это сам. Вдруг Стоик и Плевака находят его и собираются насильно забрать домой, но Стоик встречается с Валкой и они остаются в убежище, пока Драго со своей армадой не начинают атаковать. Позже Смутьяны сражаются друг с другом, чтобы определить, кто действительно Альфа. К сожалению Смутьян Драго побеждает. Иккинг сталкивается с Драго и пытается переубедить его, но Драго игнорирует его рассуждения и приказывает своему Смутьяну убить Иккинга. Альфа решает использовать Беззубика, но Стоик вовремя замечает происходящее и спасает сына ценой собственной жизни. Иккинг прогоняет Беззубика и, когда новый Альфа подавляет волю всех присутствующих драконов, Драго седлает Ночную Фурию и они отправляются на Олух. Иккинг, Валка, Плевака, Астрид и другие всадники организовывают похороны Стоика. Кажется, что все надежды потеряны, Драго и его Смутьян атакуют Олух, но Иккинг вдохновляется словами своей матери, и теперь он полон решимости отомстить за отца и продолжить его наследие. Прибыв на Олух на птенцах Острокогтя, Иккинг пытается разорвать связь между Альфой и Беззубиком и у него это получается. Иккинг и Беззубик успевают отбиться от Драго и его Смутьяна, когда Драго отдает приказ убить их. Смутьян стреляет в Иккинга, но Беззубик закрывает его своим телом и они покрываются огромной глыбой льда. Но глыба льда взрывается и все обнаруживают, что всадник и дракон остались невредимыми. Беззубик переходит в режим титана и бросает вызов Смутьяну, отвлекая его, из-за чего контроль Альфы спадает и драконы переходят на Сторону Беззубика. Победив Смутьяна, Беззубик становится новым Альфой. Наконец, борьба закончилась, и Беззубик признан новым Альфой. Иккинг и Астрид разделили краткий романтический момент. После чего Иккинга провозгласили новым вождем Олуха. Драконы и жители деревни празднуют. Благодаря Иккингу на Олухе появилась большая статуя Стоика, в память о нем. В конце фильма нам показывают драконьи гонки, сопровождающиеся речью Иккинга. ''Наследник Змея'' Действие происходит сразу же после завершения второй части. Иккинг и Сморкала пытаются помочь Плеваке снять броню с одного из Громокогтей. Иккинг попытался успокоить его, а затем уберег 2 детей от падения на льду. Видя, что попытки снять броню ни к чему не привели, Иккинг разрешает громокогтю оставить броню. К Эрету на Олухе все еще подозрительно относятся, и Иккинг защищает его от нападок других викингов. Позже в большом зале вождь разговаривает с матерью о своем новом статусе. После этой сцены близнецы, оповещают Иккинга о прибывшем судне. Судно с Колдером и людьми из Нептес, прибыло по велению своего короля, Миккеля. Тогда Иккинг сказал им, что его отец мертв, и выслушал рассказ Колдера о странных землетрясениях на их острове. Иккинг, несмотря на возражения Астрид, согласился помочь им. Вместе с всадниками Иккинг последовал за кораблем Колдера. Тогда Иккинг был поражен тем, что громобои и кипятильники заплатили дань Беззубику и сопроводили их на Непентес. По дороге всадники обнаружили нового дракона водного класса, но останавливаться и изучать вид не стали. Когда они приблизились к острову Непентес, Иккинг и другие всадники тут же увидели, что остров трясется из-за подземных толчков. Затем Иккинг встретил сына Миккеля - Мика. Иккинг поговорил с Миком, но тот настаивал на том, что он и другие всадники должны попробовать искупаться в их горячих источниках. Иккинг был разочарован, когда большинство всадников и драконов выбрали купание в горячих бассейнах вместо того, чтобы заниматься своей разведывательной миссией. Только Валка, Астрид, Эрет и их драконы занимались разведкой острова. Однако они не смогли выяснить, какой вид драконов вызывает землетрясения и почему их драконы были единственными на острове. Затем Иккинг и другие всадники сказал Мику, что они вернутся на Олух. Однако, Мик, Сморкала, близнецы, Рыбьеног, их драконы и Беззубик съели немного еды, что была отравлена неким снотворным, которое добавил в нее Колдер. Затем Колдер сказал, что он позвал их, чтобы они помогли завершить его трансформацию в дракона. Иккинг и всадники оказались в плену у Колдера и его последователей. Затем Колдер взял у Иккинга кинжал, чтобы завершить свою трансформацию. Однако, затем Иккинг и его всадники сумели освободиться и убежать на своих драконах. Тогда Иккинг обнаружил, что за драконы вызывали дрожь. Вечнокрылы, проснулись от зимней спячки из-за нового Альфы. Иккинг и его всадники пытались спасти людей от лавы Вечнокрылов. Затем Беззубик смог подтвердить свой статус Альфы и вечнокрылы покинули остров. После этого Иккинг столкнулся с Колдером, который пытался убить Иккинга, но он смог бросить контейнер с газом пристеголова, поэтому Колдеру пришлось отпрыгнуть, но он упал и умер. Перед отъездом из Непентес, Иккинг дал Мику лопату, чтобы помочь возродить свой остров. Затем Иккинг и другие всадники вернулись на Олух. Характер Иккинг не похож на других викингов. Он, в отличие от других, умеет мыслить логически. До приручения драконов был не уверен в себе и имел странности, но потом обрел самообладание и даже стал немного высокомерен. Иккинг, подобно отцу, прирожденный лидер и отличный стратег. Он находится в отношениях с Астрид, хотя изначально та не отвечала ему взаимностью. На момент событий второго фильма они помолвлены. Достижения ''В Как приручить дракона'' *Единственный известный человек, сбивший Ночную Фурию. *Первый, кто оседлал и приручил Ночную Фурию. *Победил Красную Смерть. *Помирил викингов и драконов на Олухе. *Настоял на том, чтобы его отец нашел себе дракона. *Изобрёл уши грома и много что ещё. *Открыл и описал совместно с другими драконьими наездниками 4 вида драконов,а также изучил многих других драконов. *Спас Стоика от Дагура. *Помирил Элвина Вероломного и Стоика. *Усмирил Вопля Смерти, устранив его, как угрозу для Олуха. *Первым приручил Тайфумеранга. *Обнаружил остров, где драконы откладывают яйца. *Вместе с Рыбьеногом изобрел драконью почту. *Нашел Драконий Глаз на "Могильнике",а когда Вигго Гримборн забрал его,то он построил новый-Драконий Глаз II (однако в последствии в последней серии сезона он и другие всадники уничтожают оба Глаза со словами "Этот чудесный инструмент для познавания драконов- нельзя,что бы в будущем он попал в плохие руки" и после этого совместным залпом взрывают их)/ *Вместе с другими наездниками построил Драконий Край. *Изобрёл "Стрекозу" (англ. Dragonfly) - крылья, позволяющие ему летать отдельно от Беззубика. *Обучил свою жуткую жуть-Огневичка,стрелять в цель по команде. *Одним ударом в челюсть отправил Сморкалу в нокаут, выбив ему три зуба(разозлить Иккинга с помощью Сморкалы была идея Забияки и Задираки,за что потом они получили выговор и от Иккинга). *Спас яйцо Смутьяна(из яйца,возможно появился Великий Смутьян,т.к. было показано,что Валка в костюме забрала яйцо) от Йоханна и Крогана. *Иккинга спас Смутьян Берсерков,когда он спасал его яйцо. ''В книге'' * Приручил Моредраконуса Гигантикуса Максимуса. * Победил Элвина Вероломного. * Был виноват в потери у Элвина волос, ноги, глаза и носа. * Победил Ведьму Экселинор. * Стал королём Дикозапада. * Нашёл сокровища Черноборода Оголтелого: Копье из неведомой страны, Рубин в форме сердца, Щит из рима, Беззубого дракона, Корана, Тикалку и Трон. Интересные факты: *Его имя дословно переводится как "Икающий ужасная пикша"! *Вероятнее всего, Иккинг — амбидекстр (человек, у которого одинаково развиты и левая, и правая рука). Например, рисует и пишет он левой рукой, но при этом управляется с оружием правой рукой и изредка левой. В книге Крессиды Коуэлл "Как стать пиратом" Иккинг впервые узнает, что он левша, хотя до этого всю жизнь действовал как правша. *По иронии судьбы, Иккинг потерял левую ногу, как Беззубик левый закрылок. *Иккинг имеет, как минимум, базовые навыки кузнеца, но его смекалка и дар изобретателя позволяют создавать удивительные предметы. * На момент событий первой части фильма ему около 15 лет, в 3 и 4 сезонах сериала ему 18, а во второй части — более 20. * Иккинг не первый человек, который приручил драконов. Первым был - Драго Блудвист, а второй - Валка. Иккинг был первым, кто приручил Ночную Фурию, причём проделал это самостоятельно, и вместе с тем, что дракон знал, что это Иккинг его сбил и искалечил. ''Известные цитаты Иккинга:'' ''Как Приручить Дракона:'' *''«Я на их вкус слишком мускулистый.»'' *''«Но ты показал на всего меня.»'' *''«Опасную игру Вы, сударь, затеяли… Кто же удержит такую… Викингову силищу? Берегитесь последствий!»'' *''«Так ты беззубик, а мне показалось, что у тебя есть… Зубы…»'' * «Все что мы знаем о вас — неправда…» * «Та-да-да-да! Нам конец…» * «Еще и вращение?! Ну спасибо тебе, бестолковая рептилия!» * «Я не смог убить его, потому что он выглядел таким же напуганным как я. Я смотрел на него и видел самого себя». Подарок Ночной Фурии: * «Плохой дракон! Очень плохой! Ты меня так напугал! Больше не смей исчезать так надолго, и что это у тебя во рту?» Как Приручить Дракона 2: *(Играя с Беззубиком) «Драконы и Викинги снова враги!» * «Беззубик! Ты все еще дуешься, большая бука!» * «Это остров Олух. У нас тут не жизнь ,а сказка.» * «Теперь убедился? Вот что значит заслужить верность драконов!» * (Валке) «Он спас меня не полностью». * (Указывая на повреждённую ногу) «Та-дам-м! Культяпка!» Драконы: сериал (Всадники Олуха, Защитники Олуха, Гонки по Краю) *Ты признаешь проигрыш? *Райкер, всё кончено! * «О, класс! Драконья жалость!» * «Хух… Похоже меня все еще можно удивить…» * «В общем… Моя первая девушка — дракон!» * (Сморкале) «Сейчас я — все, что у тебя есть!» * (Близнецам) «И между прочим моя нога не отваливалась.» * «На Олухе мы не охотимся на драконов, мы летаем на них!» * «Гнилец, вот уж никогда не думал, что увижу тебя в роли драконьей няньки!» ''Появления'' * Абсолютно все комиксы, книги, фильмы и игры серии Галерея''' File:Tumblr ovlqjzHLYs1rgx1dyo1 540.gif File:Tumblr ovlqjzHLYs1rgx1dyo2 r1 540.gif File:Tumblr ovlb75YpUr1rgx1dyo1 r1 540.gif File:Tumblr ovlb75YpUr1rgx1dyo2 r4 540.gif File:Tumblr ovl4bofiAF1rgx1dyo1 540.gif File:1601559 1039710176060064 4929337905611928270 n.png File:Sleuther 98.png Файл:Рост_иккинга.jpg ZSr9 5RwJwc.jpg EScsYta4Ssg.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Older Hiccup.png YU00pwPBxtk.jpg BzPk bL0R5w.jpg XgzTJOUQ i4.jpg Od5VzFrewhg.jpg OJ9BxMwQND8.jpg X_UVbHZn5pE.jpg 1356101428 ikking.jpg AnlUph2IWoA.jpg UC2whsGzipg.jpg Иккинг_сил.jpg H2Qak0qkL0w.jpg 1gJEm7vA_18.jpg 121.jpg Fragment How to Train Your Dragon.jpg HMo6ImNjzSs.jpg Httyd26.jpg ECCP8okhvzw.jpg LagnT-hvj9U.jpg 1398433611_youloveit_ru_kak_prirucht_drakona_novyi_treiler04.jpg AJez2A-IUog.jpg AGnlnqRUjUc.jpg W2_kOajshos.jpg h3-S8eISHWE.jpg|В КПД 2 7coMNewrIKw.jpg Tumblr_n6ihvbmio41rgx1dyo1_500.gif Jz2-Rw7LOOE.jpg Nww-HTa3ESM.jpg D xMhg-Qaac.jpg didNvFFOvR8.jpg 1398433638_youloveit_ru_kak_prirucht_drakona_novyi_treiler02.jpg X7dIW76yyCM.jpg NgQvb0xLfnY.jpg kinopoisk.ru-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2221746--w--1280.jpg nGIt3AsZbJY.jpg New_HTTYD2.jpg валка с беззубиком.jpg иккинг в шлеме.jpg иккинг глядит на новый остров.jpg иккинг с гребнем на спине.jpg испуг иккинга.jpg карта с беззубиком.jpg концепт арт иккиннга.jpg первая кормежка беззубика.jpg пожар на корабле.jpg полет на беззубике в первой части.jpg полет на беззубике.jpg после падения в снег.jpg приручение беззубика.jpg снежные волосы.jpg фотка прям убивает.jpg UC2whsGzipg.jpg FBBUEfQt0so.jpg Иккинг и Астрид.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик в полёте.jpg Tumblr_nf44975MzK1s6fvgfo1_400.gif XIehmjwTa2c.jpg File_(11).gif File_(10).gif File_(14).gif Герои кпд.jpg Герои кпд2.jpg Астрид и Иккинг 2.jpg 10416570_750120828369713_5163175956168298758_n.jpg|Иккинг GetImage (6).jpg GetImage (1)-0.jpg GetImage (7).jpg GetImage (5).jpg GetImage (4).jpg I (56).jpg IMG 5890.jpg IMG 5891.jpg IMG 5892.jpg Шнек.jpg Орп.jpg OLNXadPfxOE.jpg 1378842224 hiccuphttyd2.jpg 31060.jpg 1397397138 youloveit ru biografiya ikkinga04.gif Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 03.14 -2014.07.27 14.19.14-.jpg 1396593194 kak-priruchit-drakona-2-5.jpg XSdyS3Pu_qI.jpg|Косплей на Иккинга S01E14 - When Lightning Strikes.mkv snapshot 06.35 -2014.08.01 13.14.32-.jpg 308px-1398461773000-XXX-TRAIN-DRAGON-2-MOV-jy-4169-.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon.jpg Drakony i vsadniki oluha spetsialnaya programma vi bolshogo festivalya multfilmov thumb main.jpg 426846972886iui9u3633433.png 212px-Three.jpg S01E08 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mkv snapshot 21.53 -2014.08.16 16.52.42-.jpg Toothless_Hiccup_Gallery1.jpg 2014-09-29 20-00-42 Скриншот экрана.png Изобраллл.jpg Изображенщдшллл.jpg WbX3V2NvoNo.jpg AEDzKI9vcmA.jpg 2Kv2WCo9Wuw.jpg Щшгнпам.png Ш.jpg Орпа.jpg Орнесиь.jpg Ипенртлгоиннр.jpg Д.jpg 7щзхэ.юбьтим.jpg =не.jpg =-0гнпм.jpg 3U92aJljiyE.jpg NuznfL7lRvs.jpg Лл.gif Орпа.jpg И=-0шгрмg.jpg Жюб.jpg Ждльт.jpg S02E19 - Cast Out – Part 1.mkv snapshot 03.10 -2014.10.07 12.13.17-.jpg Драконы Гонки бесстрашных. Начало.3.jpg Драконы Гонки бесстрашных. Начало.1.jpg hok9ujKSsy.png u29hesybUG.gif IMG_1118.JPG IMG_1115.JPG IMG_1116.JPG IMG_1120.JPG IMG_1123.JPG Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 04.58 -2014.11.04 22.00.10-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 05.00 -2014.11.04 22.00.28-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 04.34 -2014.11.04 21.59.43-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 04.38 -2014.11.04 21.59.52-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 05.12 -2014.11.04 22.20.17-.jpg VgXjZOcA5r.png|thumb|Только чур я стряпаю Night Fury and furry by Kotobuben.jpg Иккинг и астрид на природе.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик в полёте.jpg Иккинг уговривает астрид полетать.jpg Иккинг с гребнем на спине.jpg Иккинг глядит на новый остров.jpg Иккинг и астрид .jpg Иккинг сил.jpg Иккинг с мечом.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик.jpg Угри.jpg GetImage (1)-0.jpg Foto-2-1-.jpg 1.gif Large (1).png Zf9Iln2eofA-1.jpg Tumblr n7bp20N76U1sshkvho4 400-1- (1).gif it:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III it:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III pl:Czkawka (film) en:Hiccup Категория:Как приручить дракона Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Как приручить дракона 2 Категория:Вождь Категория:Сериал Категория:Лохматые Хулиганы Категория:Драконы:Гонка на Грани Категория:Драконы: Защитники Олуха Категория:Легенда о Рагнарёке Категория:Драконы: всадники олуха Категория:Короткометражки Категория:Dragon - Rise of Berk Категория:School of dragons